Trouble with Space Hurps/Transcript
(Accept mission) Lazlo: The madness came from the bugs. Parasites-sees! Inhabits our tissues, squirms in our heads -- you have to stop the infestation for GOOD?! Invade the burrow and pop -- POP! -- some bugs. (Find lost ECHO recorder - optional objectives, can be discovered in any order) * Lazlo's ECHO: Good morning, my pretties! What shall we learn today? Jumping through flaming hoops? Tightrope Walking? Brain burrowing? Just kidding! No brain burrowing for you, sillies. You are the dawn of a new era of symbiotic companions! * Lazlo's ECHO: I'm... so... sorry. Zarpedon ordered it. She... said it was for the good of everyone! That only her infection could save the Vault! I'm sorry, my pretties, but I must... let you go. For all our sakes. Be free, my beautiful buglets! Prance away into the night! Don't forget me! * Lazlo's ECHO: So it seems -- hnggg -- my project to turn brain bugs into fun for the whole family -- HNNRRRG! -- didn't work. Released into the wild, they regained their natural instinct to burrow. And they are -- HRRRRNGGG! FLESHTATERS! -- excuse me. As they are a species of neurovorous parasite, they, um -- rapidly infested the entire section, AKA, the infection Zarpedon was talking about. She -- hnngngggg -- tricked me. I'm initiating quarantine protocols... while I still can! * Lazlo's ECHO: Anointed with ooze, you, proper offering of flesh. Dish best served warm -- HNNG -- youuu! * Lazlo's ECHO: TWIST BONES! BREAK FLESH! I'm SOOO hungry! MY PRETTIES ARE INFESTED WITH BRAINS. NOOOOOOO -- Mmm, this looks tasty!...Our thoughts are the pulse of the maggots. (Enter bug burrow) Lazlo: They live -- FEED! -- in the detritus. Rust is LIFE! LIFE is meat for the bugs. (Find brain bugs) Lazlo: I see them! BUGS! Kill the bugs! Stop the brains from bugging! (Shoot 1 brain bug) Lazlo: That's it! Stop the infection! Pop the pestilence! (Shoot 4 brain bugs) Lazlo: BULLETS TOO MUCH LIKE TICKLES! Must pop with hands. Squish. (Melee 1 brain bug) Lazlo: Pop, squish, hit. Feeeeel the juices. So tasty. (Melee 4 brain bugs) Lazlo: HNNNNNNG! Pop them! Pop them pop them pop their juices! Use your butt slam! (Stomp 1 brain bug) Lazlo: Hnnngggghhhhh! MORE! (Stomp 4 brain bugs) Lazlo: Not working. NOT WORKING! Hnnng. SEE THE BREEZE! Feel the rainbow. Never forgive her. VENTILATE THE AIR! (Use valve) Lazlo: SHE! It's her fault, I sweaaar! They choke, wheeze between my ears. Don't! Stop! Stop the infection from breathing! (Use console) Lazlo: That's enough! You've stopped the infestation or something! Come back, quickly! (While returning) Lazlo: You feeling alright? *'Athena (if present):' Something's... wrong. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Hrnghh... I feel weird. *'Nisha (if present):' The hell? Everything's all... weird. *'Claptrap (if present):' My CPU seems to be... infected! OWW! *'Jack2 (if present):' Hooookay, yeah, don't feel right -- urk... hng. *'Aurelia (if present):' Eughhh... I feel DECIDEDLY unladylike... urgnhh... Lazlo: Delicious... delicious! (Rejoining Lazlo) Lazlo: IT WAS A RUSE ALL ALONG! I'M SUPER INTO EATING PEOPLE! It's too bad you couldn't marinate for longer -- you would have been more delicious! YAAAAAAAH! (attacks) (During fight) Lazlo: Yess, YESSS! Come deeper! Just try to get me, you piece of meat! Lazlo: They will devour your brain, and then I will devour YOU! I DARE you to follow me into the den of madness! (Kill Lazlo) Lazlo: Noooo! My well thought-out plaaaaan! (Turn in) Lazlo (on ECHO): She slithers in my head, orders the flesh, but who serves who?! Hrrgh! She served me YOU! Category:Transcripts